


Supplication

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not about beautiful – although Mako is that. It’s about…her. Everything about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Browsing Among The Lilies" and "Apple Trees In The Forest". Sort of.

Raleigh likes making love to Mako.

Luckily, Mako enjoys making love with him. Even though she finds his tendency to obsess with just one part of her body for minutes on end confusing.

His excuse is that he can’t help it. He just likes the line of her jaw, the cords of her neck. He can’t forebear from stroking his finger along the curves of her shoulders, along the smooth, lean line of her belly. The dip of her belly button is a temptation he can’t resist with his tongue or his fingertips. And the way Mako’s giggle gurgles out when he strokes her legs, traces around her kneecaps, fits his fingers into the hollow behind her knee…

Mako’s a goddess and he’s worshipping at the altar of her body, that’s all.

“You are so silly,” she murmurs when Raleigh tries to explain this to her.

“Silly?” He should probably be offended, but the way her mouth shapes the words is just so adorable.

The back of her finger brushes his cheek. “You are the beautiful one, Raleigh.”

Raleigh props himself up over her, ignoring the ache in his shoulder as he puts too much strain on it. His eyes linger on the lower curve of her lip, the swell of it soft under his thumb. He doesn’t answer her in words.

It’s not about beautiful – although Mako is that. It’s about…her. Everything about her.

How she tastes when he lowers his mouth onto hers. How she smiles when he grunts and slides deeper. How he drowns in her deeps. How she wriggles when kisses aren’t enough, when she wants his hands and his mouth elsewhere.

How she keens when he works his tongue across the tip of her breast, over and over and over – first the left, then the right.

How she trembles when he parts her with his thumbs, laying her open to his gaze.

“May I?” She’s wet, slick, so hot and ready. He could slide into her now, slow thrusts, until her nails dug into his skin, and she blooded his lip with her teeth. But Raleigh wants the taste of Mako – pulsing in his mouth, trembling under his teeth, coming on his tongue.

She watches him with heated eyes. “You like this.”

Raleigh grins. “What gave it away?”

“You always want to taste me there. Every time.”

“It’s…intimate.” Kneeling between her spread thighs, his pulse throbs and his muscles tense. He’s eager, aching to please. “You like it, too?”

“I…yes. I just…I do not think I understand it.”

“You don’t have to understand it.” He hooks her legs over his shoulders and bends to brush the tip of his tongue across the peeking pink hood. “You just have to enjoy it.”

Mako laughs, a little gasp of sensation swallowed up. “That is not h-hard— Raleigh!”

Her voice rises when he’s down on her; sharper, edged with hunger. She digs her heels into his spine for leverage up against him, and Raleigh falls into a rhythm of heat and heartbeat, matching the flex of her thighs and the lift of her hips into his mouth.

“So sweet,” he says when he lifts his mouth briefly. “So tasty,” he dips back down and takes a long slow taste of her. “I could feast here all day…”

Mako laughs, but there’s a tenderness in it that melts his insides. “Still silly,” she murmurs. “But I like it.”

“Like?”

“Love.” Her fingers trail by his cheek and she blushes and drops her gaze.

Raleigh doesn’t tease her for the shyness. Sex is easy for Mako; intimacy is more difficult. Which is another reason he likes going down on her, pleasing her, opening her up to him – because she’s had sex with other people, just as he has, but this is _lovemaking_ for both of them.

So he makes love to her with his mouth and his hands, in the slow slip of his tongue and the soothing stroke of his palms on her thighs when she tenses and quivers. He makes love to her with his body and his mind, aching for his own satisfaction but more focused on hers. He makes love to her with his heart and his soul – everything he has and everything he is.

And Mako lets herself go, doesn’t hold herself back from him. And it’s sweet – sweeter than when Raleigh’s cock-deep in her and pleasuring them both – because this is her trust of him, and her love for him, and he’s a supplicant to his goddess and his offering has been found acceptable.

More than acceptable.

Afterwards – after the long, slow fuck that leaves both of them exhausted – Mako tucks up against him and traces his nipple with her fingertips.

Raleigh doesn’t point out that she’s the one now obsessing over body parts. He just presses his forehead against hers as they lie on their sides, and thinks that, even more than sex, he likes these quiet moments best.


End file.
